


Bring Darkness to Light

by SlytherTae (BritTaeBoo89)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adult Rin (InuYasha), F/M, Future to past, Protective Sesshomaru (InuYasha), Reincarnation, Temporary Character Death, Trial run chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritTaeBoo89/pseuds/SlytherTae
Summary: 150 years have passed and Sesshomaru refuses to let that one mistake go. No matter how much time passes, he can't stopped the guilt from eating away at him. His dreams, plagued by sightless eyes and cries for help.
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first time bringing this story from FF.net to AO3. I'm posting it here as a trail chapter to see if the audience is out there for this series. The prologue does have a character death in it, but the first chapter brings the character back to life. Please let me know if you're interested in seeing this story continue!

She was 16 years old today and finally considered a grown woman. Of course, she should be at home getting ready for the gathering Lady Kaeda was putting together for her. Yet, here she was, sitting by herself next to the river; knees pulled close to her chest, while her chin rested upon them. Instead of going back to the village and preparing for her birthday celebration, she was all the way out here, wallowing in her own self grief. 

"Would he even show up this time?" She questions herself aloud.

With a heavy sigh, Rin stands up on the rock she'd been sitting on. Looking out at the fast moving water, she wondered where Lord Sesshomaru was right now. Did he even realize that today was her 16th birthday?

For six years--after coming to Kaeda's village--he visited her often, bringing with him many different kinds of gifts. Mostly beautiful and expensive looking kimonos. Every time he brought her a new one, she would hurry off and immediately try it on, showing it off to him before he would inevitably leave again. Each time he left, Rin would wave him off, happy that he came and excited for his next visit.

Unfortunately, when she turned 14, the visits had all but stopped. Master Jaken continued to visit, telling her that Lord Sesshomaru was very busy right now and was unable to come on his own. Jaken would bring her gifts still, saying they were from his Lord, but it just wasn't the same. Eventually, even Jaken stopped visiting. For a while, she told herself that Jaken was right, he was very busy with demon related things and once it all settled down once more, Sesshomaru would again visit her. 

Though, she couldn't continue to lie to herself anymore.

"Maybe he forgot about me…" She whispers softly, the light wind carrying her words.

The sudden sounds of screaming forces Rin out of her thoughts, and her head jerks towards the village where it was coming from. A flash of yellow light had her eyes widening. "That's Inuyasha's wind scar!" She gasps, instantly running towards the village, worry causing her chest to tighten. It's been years! Why were they being attacked by demons now?!

Fearing the worst, Rin quickly runs back in the direction of the village, moving as fast as her bare feet could possibly take her. Spending all those years with Lord Sesshomaru, Rin was more adept at sprinting through the foliage better than most. Easily avoiding sharp twigs and jumping over fallen trees. She had to get back! She had to help protect the village that has done nothing but care for her since being left behind. Her heart beat frantically in her chest, both from running so fast and her own fear; lungs burning from over exertion. Still, she didn't care, she had to help!

"I'm coming, Kaeda!" She tells herself over and over again. 

Without any warning, a white hot, searing, pain slashes across her back. With a startled gasp, her eyes go wide and she feels herself lose her footing, causing her to trip and fall to the hard ground below; crying out as her face collides with the forest floor. "W-what--"

The malicious laughter she heard coming from behind her, had her blood running ice cold through her veins. Rin tries to lift herself up, to face her attacker, but instead screams out in pure agony as a large, clawed foot slams into her back, and forces her back down to the ground; effectively pinning her there. 

"And just where do you think you are going, little human?" 

She may be unable to see the man behind her, but she could hear the smirk in his voice. "W-who are you?" Rin stutters out, the pain she felt etched in her voice. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Shut your mouth!" He demands, pushing her further into the ground, forcing out a sound of pain from her. He seemed to enjoy the pain he was inflicting on her, because he continued to put pressure on her back, which she knew for certain was bleeding profusely. "Now, no hard feelings, human, but you're the key to that arrogant bastard’s, down fall."

"Wait! Please, don't do thi-" She was suddenly cut off. For just a split second, that same familiar pain, went through her chest. It lasted only a moment, replaced by a growing coldness creeping in over her entire body. As her vision begins to tunnel and dim, a single thought crosses her mind. "Save me, Lord Sesshomaru..."

****

"Hm..?" 

Miles away, a silver haired, dog demon, pauses in mid-step. Turning his head to look over his shoulder, his golden eyes narrow. A strange, unfamiliar, sensation goes through him. His chest tightening as dread washes over him. "Rin…"

Behind him, the small green imp, bumps into the back of his leg. Releasing an alarmed sound, Jaken quickly looked up at his Lord. "Lord Sesshomaru, whatever is the matter?"

Without bothering to give an explanation, Sesshomaru changes direction and begins the trek towards the human village where he left Rin in the care of the elder woman, Kaede. Something told him Rin was in danger. There wasn't any time to waste. They were several days away. If he didn't hurry, he feared that something would happen Rin and he would be powerless to do anything about it.

His eyes narrowed, a threatening look crossing over his face. "Inuyasha, if you've failed to protect her, I will finish you off once and for all, half breed."

Despite moving quickly, Sesshomaru doesn’t arrive in the village until several days later. The sight before him doing nothing to alleviate his fears for Rin.

"Oh, Sesshomaru." A familiar, feminine voice catches his attention. Turning his head, his golden eyes land upon his half brother's female, Kagome. "What are yo-"

He quickly cuts her off. "Where is Rin?" His voice was stoic as ever, but the expression Kagome saw in his eyes gave away everything.

"Well," She looks away from him, unable to meet his gaze. How could she possibly tell him that Rin had been killed during the demon raid days ago. "Well, you see…" Kagome looks back towards him, her eyes widening as she sees him walking off and heading towards Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru! Wait just a minute!"

Inuyasha was helping a few of the male villagers when he suddenly caught the scent of his half brother. "What's he doing here?" He questioned out loud. It's been years since Sesshomaru came to the village, why all of the sudden was he here? His blood went cold as he realized he knew the answer to his own question; Rin. 

Stupidly, he thought his brother had forgotten about the little girl who had once traveled with him. Straightening, Inuyasha began turning around to face his brother, but before he even had the chance to fully turn, something collided with the side of his face.

The punch was powerful, a strong demon putting all his anger and rage behind it, effortlessly slamming Inuyasha into the ground. "Filthy half breed! You were supposed to protect her!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapters might be considered too short ^^"

**Modern Day...**

With a sharp gasp, she sits up in bed, her entire body drenched in a cold sweat, even her bed was soaked. Her chest felt tight and her back burned. As if a set of razor sharp knives had sliced right through her soft flesh. Brown eyes were wide with terror, as tears pool in their depths. As her mind begins to calm down and think rationally once more, the face of the man from her dreams fades back into her subconscious. 

Breathing deeply, Rin steadies herself, wiping away the dried tears from her cheeks. Leaning over towards the nightstand to the left of her bed, she picks up the glass of water left there the night before, and slowly sips down the cool contents; easing the soreness from screaming.

Every night since she was a little girl, the very same nightmare haunted her dreams. Her parents thought they had just been night terrors, but after seeing a doctor, she'd been put on medication in hopes of eliminating the nightmares and allowing her a better night's sleep. She was turning 20 in just a few days, and the dreams continued. After a while, she stopped telling her parents and learned to force herself awake before they got to be too much.

When she would wake up, she could only remember bits and pieces, and eventually even those faded until she couldn't remember a thing about it. It was frustrating at times, but then again, she didn't exactly want to know what has been haunting her for so long. Still, one thing always remained. 

The faceless man. 

He was always there and while she could never fully remember all of the details, she did know that he had long silvery, white hair and markings on his face. Like tattoos, or possibly even make-up. 

Shaking her head quickly to rid herself of those thoughts, Rin glances at the alarm clock on her nightstand. It was just after 6am. With an exhausted sigh, she throws the blankets off her body and gets out of bed; heading into the bathroom to get ready for the morning.

Even though it was still very early, Rin knew that no matter how hard she tried, there would be no way she could get back to sleep. It happened like that sometimes. She would wake herself up and it would still be early, but instead of fighting to go back to sleep, she would just stay away. Though, there were the odd times when she wouldn't wake up until the afternoon, but those were few and far between. Still, it was nice when it happened.

Only recently she moved out of her parents home, finding her own little apartment in the heart of town. It had taken some heavy persuasions, and promises of daily phone calls home, but eventually she wore her father down and he allowed her to move out on her own. 

They were Japanese natives and were very old school in their thinking. Believing that until she was married, a daughter shouldn't leave her parents home. But they weren't in Japan anymore, this was America and things were done differently here. Girls her age weren't still living under their parents rule, but on their own. Making their own paths in life.

When she was very young, her parents immigrated here from Japan, wanting to give their only daughter a better future. Here she could go to the best schools and maybe become a renowned doctor or lawyer. Imagine the look on their faces when she told them that she didn't want either of those things. Instead, she wanted to get a business degree and open her own massage parlor. To help people relax and even bring some of her culture to the states. Of course they were disappointed, but when she explained her reasoning a little more, they were understanding and soon supportive. 

With her massage therapy license, Rin found a spa not far from her apartment that was hiring, which would allow her time to gain the experience and earn enough money needed to start her own business. As well as finish the classes she would need in the future. 

Showered and dressed for the day, Rin sits down at her computer, taking a couple minutes to go through emails and check her social media. She didn't have many friends and mostly just kept up with the world news and family across seas. Despite being raised in the States, she had a very close relationship with her family in Japan, often visiting with her parents every chance they got.

She didn't realize what time it was until the morning light came through her living room window. Due to be at work later this afternoon, she decided to take the opportunity and run a few errands. Mostly just bills to pay and supplies to buy. Her mother had taught her how to make her own lotions and oils, and using those skills, she saved quite a bit of money. Her customers seemed to like them as well.

After running all of her errands, Rin had just enough time to pick up a quick bite to eat before work. Choosing her favorite coffee café to stop in at, she orders a large black coffee and blueberry muffin. Taking her order, she finds an empty table next to the window. With her drink and breakfast, Rin quietly eats, sipping her coffee and going through her phone to check in on the patients who were booked for her this afternoon; recognizing at least one regular.

This was something she did often, the same shop, at the same table, roughly around the same time. Yet something felt different today. Her entire body felt uncomfortable, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. She tried her best to act like nothing was wrong, today wasn't unlike any other day, but she just couldn't seem to sit still. The uncomfortable sensation threw her off completely and unfortunately lost her appetite. Leaving her muffin only half eaten and the coffee untouched.

Lifting her head, Rin scans the area, feeling as if someone was watching her. Her eyes go to every person here within the café, but no one even glanced her way. Using her hand, she rubs at the back of her neck, trying to release the tension.

Suddenly, the feeling was gone. Disappearing as quickly as it had appeared. Frowning she looked around one last time, before dismissing it as a figment of her imagination. With the sensation gone, she was able to finish her breakfast in peace. Leaving the café a few minutes later, seems to almost lift the unforeseeable from her shoulders, making it easier to breathe and relax. 

The rest of the day goes on as normal. 

Rin even managed to arrive at work a half an hour before her first client was scheduled to come in. 

In total, she had four people to see today, and once she finished with them, she had been given permission to leave early for the rest of the day. Which was completely fine with her. 

Except, by the time she left, nightfall was quickly approaching. While she lived in a town with next to no crimes, the uneasy feeling she had earlier was still in the forefront of her mind. Sure, she didn’t sense it again throughout the rest of her day, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t still on her mind. It would probably be best to get home and behind locked doors. Thankfully, her apartment wasn't far at all.

She didn't realize she’d been holding her breath until she was inside and all the locks were securely in place. Only then did she feel like a weight had been lifted off her chest. Had she really been that stressed out about it all day? Why was it still bothering her after so many hours?

A bath, that's what she needed. A nice hot, relaxing bath.

Pulling her hair up into a loose top-bun, Rin makes her way into the small bathroom. Only, she stopped just before entering, her eyes growing wide as the sensation from this morning, came over her once more. This time though, it was so strong, like whoever, or whatever, watching her, was literally right at her back. The feeling was so overwhelming, that it froze her in place; her entire body shaking uncontrollably.

To her horror, a pair of large arms suddenly wrap around her body, grasping her tightly, pulling her back against his oversized chest. She could feel his body quaking as he began manically laughing behind her. "I finally found you.” He says, hot breath on the back of her neck. “Who would have known I'd find you here of all places." He laughs again, this time louder, and even more frightening. "I can't wait to see the look on his when he realizes you're alive once more!"

_ ‘What is he talking about?!’  _ She couldn't move, she couldn't scream for help. What was wrong with her!? Why couldn't she fight against him?! Eventually Rin found her voice, however weak it sounded. "I...I don't know what you're talking about..." She says, sounding as frightened as she felt. 

The being behind her didn't seem to hear her, ignoring her words as he speaks to himself, chuckling even. "Oh Sesshomaru, you may have killed most of my tribe, but with this girl, I will be the one that comes out on top!"

His arms tighten around her, squeezing her with minimal effort, against his chest; taking her breath.  _ "I...I can't b-breathe."  _ He was squeezing the life out of her! Her vision begins to tunnel and an eerie sense of deja vu comes over her. She was going to die, right here, right now! Before she could even try to cry out for help, her vision goes completely black and her apartment fades away.

* * *

**Feudal Era Japan...**

_ "Filthy half breed!" He'd taken Inuyasha by surprise, landing a powerful punch to his half brother's jaw, knocking him to the ground with the ease of a powerful pureblood demon. "You were supposed to protect her!" Golden eyes glared down at him. The rage he was feeling pulsing off of him in waves, terrifying the villagers that had only recently survived a rogue demon attack. _

_ After several days of nonstop traveling, Sesshomaru had finally arrived in the human village where he left Rin to grow and thrive, when a strong, unexplainable feeling of urgency overcame him, pulling him back to the village. He entrusted her care to the village elder and his half brother Inuyasha, but something had happened to Rin. He knew it, even if he couldn't explain it. When he arrived, and found the village in shambles, with many of the villagers cleaning up what had been destroyed, the unpleasant feeling of dread only became that much stronger. _

_ Nowhere among them could he find the human girl's scent.  _

_ Running into Kagome, he questioned her about Rin's whereabouts, but the sad look in her eyes was all the confirmation he had needed. _

_ Rin was dead. _

_ A blinding rage unlike anything before, came over him and immediately he sought out Inuyasha. The blame falling solely on the half-demon’s shoulders.  _

_ Once he was able to calm down enough to listen, Kagome explained that they had been attacked by a horde of demons. The village had been in the middle of prepping for Rin's birthday celebration, when the attack happened, coming without any warning at all. Rin had been away from the village on her own, not telling anyone where she was going. Once the demons had been destroyed, she and Inuyasha searched tirelessly for her but couldn’t find any trace of her.  _

_ Unfortunately, when they did finally find her, it had been too late. Rin suffered major blood loss and injuries associated. _

_ After finding Rin's body, Kagome had her carried back to the village where they carefully cleaned away any blood before dressing her in one of the kimono's that he'd gifted and waited for him; sending Shippo. Knowing he had the Tenseiga, which held the power to bring the dead back to life, but as the days passed, Rin's body had begun to decompose. They were ultimately left with little choice; burying her with the others that had been killed as well. _

_ What Kagome failed to know was that even if he had made it in time to save Rin, it wouldn't have worked. Because Sesshomaru had once used the Tenseiga on the girl, and no matter what he did, it would no longer be able to bring her back from death’s embrace. _

_ She was truly gone forever this time...and it was all his fault. _

_ "Um, I was wondering something, Lord Sesshomaru?" Her soft voice played in his mind as he recalled a moment during their time together. "I was wondering, if I die one day, would you always remember me?" _

Opening his eyes, Rin's question faded into the backdrop of his mind. Sesshomaru looked out into the forest from his position against the trunk of a tree. Much like the one he met Rin under, more than a century ago. No matter how many years passed by, he couldn't cast the human from his thoughts, nor the guilt he carried. If only he hadn't listened to that old priestess and left Rin in the human village. None of this would have happened and Rin would have continued to live a full life.

His jaw tenses as he grits his teeth together in frustration. You'd think after 150 years, the memories would have all but faded. So why was he continuing to see them? It made no sense. He was a great demon, capable of taking on hordes of lesser demons without even breaking a sweat, but the overwhelming guilt of losing one little girl, pained him more than any physical wound possibly could. 

Getting to his feet, Sesshomaru walked away from the spot where he set up camp for the night. His hands were clenched so tightly at his side, that he could feel his sharp claws digging into his center of his palms.

It’s as he moves away from the makeshift camp, that Sesshomaru does his best to clear his thoughts. He couldn't completely forget about her, but he could for a moment, push them away, giving him a small moment of reprieve. 

If only the Fate’s would allow. It was at that moment a soft breeze blew through the forest, carrying with it an all too familiar scent. 

"Rin..."


End file.
